


The after '' Happy ever after ''

by Laidblade



Series: The after '' Happy ever after '' [1]
Category: DreamSMP
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laidblade/pseuds/Laidblade
Summary: Based on the dream SMP and certain songs, This is the after exiling tommyinnit, Two years in the future.
Series: The after '' Happy ever after '' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This whole written thing is based on the dream SMP and the song Stressed out by Twenty One Pilots. This is a dream SMP Fanfic with no sexualizing or romanticising in any sort of way, the 'Shipping' that might be in this is only of the CHARACTERS, and not of the real-life people, please keep that in mind. . do not request that either as I do not know if I am going to write more than one chapter.
> 
> Please remember that there is a lot of lore before this, this is TWO years after Tommy got exiled, meaning he is now 18 and officially allowed to come back, please make sure to have heard about / seen all the lore about the story before this.
> 
> !!TRIGGER WARNING!! , Blood, Murder, Abuse, Self-harm, Cussing.

Written 05/12/2020  
In story 09/04/2022

It was the night, The night of Tommy his birthday, He woke up in the campsite like every night, There were now many more houses and rooms than the first time he and Ghostbur decided to build there of course, But Tommy still decided to stay in the campsite, as he never wanted to stay there for this long, nonetheless, he starts the day with a nice cup of water and some sunlight, forgetting what day it is, after all, every day has been the same for him now.

Ghostbur was already awake and building something insane, as he memorised Tommy his birthday, he decided to get a HUGE birdcage and get together a couple of bats, as Tommy seemed to have liked them back in the day.

Tommy decides to have a walk around after his cup of water, He was sitting down for a while, waiting for Ghostbur who never showed, for obvious reasons, He puts the cup down on a table and walks out of the campsite, not seeing anyone he decides to walk around, he walks past their first house they made, checking the inside for Ghostbur as he expected him to be doing something idiotic like most times, Ghostbur wasn't in there so Tommy decides to keep walking.

After a full round around the town, he doesn't see Ghostbur anywhere, he's quite surprised but he thinks he's just on his way to L'manberg, In the meanwhile of all of this Ghostbur has kept going, making his present the best it could've ever been. He is so proud, he decides to walk back to the campsite, expecting Tommy to still be in bed.

'' Tommyyy~ '' Ghostbur said blissfully, He sounded very happy, he opened the door to Tommy his room only to not find him there, he is shocked, afraid that Tommy will find his present before he was allowed to, He immediately went to search for Tommy, screaming for his presence

'' Tommy??? Tommy where are you~? Tooommmyyy???? '' Ghostbur kept calling out until he falls right through Tommy, '' Wilbur Jesus fucking christ man!! '' Tommy says. Ghostbur faintly apologizes while standing up, he looks a tad sad at the second until he gets out some of his Blue, Giving it to Tommy and smiling once again, '' I have a surprise for you!! '' He speaks out. Tommy is faintly confused with that clearly showing on his face, his eyebrows raised in confusion, he thinks for a second and then speaks up again '' Okay? '' He just says in confusion, Ghostbur takes this as a happy sign and walks off before yelling out for Tommy again '' Come with me!! '', Tommy confusingly walks after Ghostbur.

They pass a couple of houses before having to go over a river, Over the river, there stands a small island, Ghostbur steps on the island, making sure his feet don't get wet, he walks a little further to a very very big box, it's covered with paper but with holes in them so the bats can survive.

'' Here it is Tommy~ '' Ghostbur turns around to see Tommy walk up to him, his pants slightly wet as he fell out of the boat, cursing as he's walking up to Ghostbur. '' That fucking water I hate- '' Tommy stops in the middle of his sentence as he is stood in front of Ghostbur and the surprise, He smiles softly before just looking at it. '' Well go ahead! open in! '' Ghostbur says with a Huge smile. Tommy looks at Ghostbur in confusion, looking around to find a way to open the gift but there is none, Now Ghostbur is confused too and looks up '' Oh oops! I put the lever up there~ Ill open it! Just watch '' He says as he flies up the gift, opening it with a switch of a lever.

Tommy his face gets only more confused as Ghostbur flies up but then sees the paper being torn down and seeing bats, He checks them out with a soft laugh, '' What is this for? '' He says with joy in his eyes, '' Your birthday, of course, ~ '' Ghostbur says nicely, you can see the joy from Tommy his eyes leave '' That's today? '' He asks.

Ghostbur takes a moment to answer, '' Yes it is.. did you forget? '', Tommy nods his head as he's just taken aback for a second. Watching the bats as Ghostbur speaks up again '' W-Well that's okay!! take some blue! '' And he gives some to Tommy who still, with a not so happy frown decides to smile, just so Ghostbur knows he did a good job. '' I love it will, Thank you. '' Tommy says as he puts his hand on the glass, calming down and just enjoying the view of the bats, Ghostbur laughs softly and is very happy that he didn't mess it up. he feels like he did, he feels like he did with most things.

Tommy takes a step back and takes a heavy breath, '' So, I'm eighteen now. '' He says while nodding softly, Ghostbur now turns to Tommy with a big smile '' Yes! now you can legally drink! '' Tommy laughs out as that was the first thing Ghostbur thought about. '' God you're amazing will, honestly. '' He says while turning around and staring at the sky.

'' So, what do you wanna do today? '' Ghostbur asks Tommy, Tommy doesn't know what to say, he's eighteen now, he could go back to l'manberg any time he wants now, he doesn't know what he wants to do besides visit his old friends, visit his home place, the place he fought for.

'' I don't know will '' He says softly, he looks back at Ghostbur and smiles, '' But I'm sure that whatever we're going to do today will be fun, cause you're here buddy '' over the years Tommy has learned to be a lot nicer to Ghostbur as he is the only one who has always supported him in every step of the way and has always been there, he didn't want to lose him just by making a mistake in his words.

Ghostbur laughs and walks off to the water again, ready to go back to make some lunch for him and his friend, Ghostbur turns to Tommy to ask him if he wants to come with him already or if he wants to stay. '' I'll come soon will Call for me when lunch is ready '', Ghostbur smiles and agrees, he goes back to their campsite. Tommy sighs and turns around to the bats, he puts his hand on the glass as he remembers that day, the day with his friends, the day before he got exiled, the day where he knew Tubbo wasn't going to be there for him, after giving him that gift and seeing no joy, talking to Ghostbur and him telling Tommy that he would always be there for him, and then finding out that he wasn't lying, that he was always there for him, he was so grateful to have a friend, a brother, like that. to have someone who actually cared about him and would always be there for him when needed. he thinks about letting the bats go, just as a sign of letting go of everything, of l'manberg, his old friends, everything. he decides not to.

after a couple of minutes, Tommy walks back to their campsite and he did that right as Ghostbur wanted to call for him, so he accidentally screamed in his face, '' TOMMY LUNCH IS- '' he said before he got cut off '' WHAT THE FUCK MAN '' Tommy says before bursting out in laughter together with Ghostbur.

They laugh for a while before they decide to go and sit down, they drink something they enjoy and have a laugh about some happy memories that Ghostbur has, about the old days, but just about him and Tommy, he doesn't want to make Tommy sad, After lunch, they wanted to go out for a walk but then suddenly there is someone who is visiting them, its Sam.

'' Hey, Tommy! '' Sam says while coming closer to him and Ghostbur, '' Hello sam!! '' Ghostbur says with a huge smile, Tommy smiles softly as Sam hands him a book, a gift. '' Happy birthday man '', Tommy is confused that Sam even remembers his birthday but decides to accept the gift and puts it in his back pocket, forgetting about it for a while, they walk around and they show Sam the new buildings they, or well mostly Ghostbur, made. '' Did you know that Tommy didn't remember his birthday '' Ghostbur eventually says and laughs, Sam softly laughs with him but knows it must have a reason, They keep walking and then Ghostbur finds something he wants to get and leaves the boys alone.

'' So, What's up? '' Sam asks Tommy, who looks rather confused. '' You don't even remember your birthday? You're not starting to be like the dead guy right? '' Sam asks, Tommy laughs softly and shakes his head, '' Nah man this is all just fucked up, so id much rather just not think about it '', '' Is it because of l'manberg? '' Sam asks him afterwards, Tommy nods and his smile turns into a small frown, still faking a smile so Ghostbur would not notice. '' Well, you should read into that book I got you- It might help. '' Sam says, '' I need to go, I'm sorry, have a good day Tommy '' He smiles and turns around, he leaves. Tommy grabs the book confused and opens it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

'' As the president of L'manberg, Tubbo_,

I grant Tommyinnit a one day permit to access L'manberg, if he has not left after this one day he will be forced out and possibly slaughtered as its a crime of the state to be there any longer,

Signed: Tubbo_  
Awesamdude ''

\-------------------------------------------------------------

'' I'm... going to visit L'manberg? '' Tommy asks himself vaguely out loud, '' we are? '' A voice behind him asks, Tommy quickly turns around in shock.

You can hear Ghostbur speak up from the distance, '' Technoblade! ''


	2. I have to see them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole written thing is based on the dream SMP and the song Stressed out by Twenty One Pilots. This is a dream SMP Fanfic with no sexualizing or romanticising in any sort of way, the 'Shipping' that might be in this is only of the CHARACTERS, and not of the real-life people, please keep that in mind. . do not request that either.
> 
> Please remember that there is a lot of lore before this, this is TWO years after Tommy got exiled, meaning he is now 18 and officially allowed to come back, please make sure to have heard about / seen all the lore about the story before this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!TRIGGER WARNING!! , Blood, Murder, Abuse, Self-harm, Cussing.
> 
> Before we start I wanna say that I go by the cannon family line, which makes Tommy, Wilbur and Techno brothers, Philza their dad, Sally Wilbur his wife and Fundy Wilbur his son.
> 
> Philza + Samsung rifigarator =  
> Tommy, Wilbur, Technoblade.
> 
> Wilbur + Sally the salmon =   
> Fundy + /Dream/
> 
> Badboyhalo + Skeppy =  
> Sapnap, Dream, ( George is not their actual child but is seen as the third brother )
> 
> Sapnap + Karl + Quackity.

Tommy can hear Ghostburs voice speak from the distance '' Technoblade!! ''

Techno laughs softly and puts his arm around Tommy, Tommy immediately pushes him off and speaks up '' What the fuck man '', Techno laughs some more until Ghostbur comes up to them, he looks at Tommy, '' What's wrong? '' Ghostbur asks, clearly seeing frustration in Tommy his eyes. 

'' What's wrong? This fuckin tyrant pig, that's what's wrong, what the fuck technoblade. '' Tommy says frustrated, It's clear in his face and voice.

'' Well, it's nice to see you too Tommy '' Techno says with a smile, Handing a random Netherite sword to him, '' Happy birthday ''.

Tommy takes the sword but doesn't even take a look at it, he just immediately puts it away so he can scream at Technoblade. '' What the fuck are you doing here '' He says, he seems to be very mad and aggressive, not for any assertive reason. '' Why is he here Wilbur? '' Tommy asks Ghostbur while turning to him, Ghostbur his smile softly faints away as he hoped he was doing something good for his younger brother. 

'' I invited him, he's our brother, he should be on your birthday... should he not? '' Ghostbur asks him faintly, Tommy notices Ghostbur is getting upset and gives him some blue, Ghostbur smiles softly as he returned the gift his brother gave him. '' Wilbur it's very nice of you to try but... id rather not have HIM here. '' Tommy says while looking at Technoblade when he says the word 'him' 

Ghostbur nods softly and turns to Technoblade who immediately sighs. '' Why don't you want your own brother here Tommy? I even got you a present. '' He speaks up as he turns to Tommy. 

'' Don't call me your brother, Ever. '' Tommy says while walking away, He walks to Ghostbur and his first-ever home and puts the sword he received into an item frame. Turning back and walking outside the house, Avoiding Technoblade who is now following him down the way, Tommy is passing some houses, wanting to get himself some food, noticing that Technoblade is following him and turning around aggravated.

'' WHAT THE FUCK DO U WANT MAN '' he yells out. Technoblade is taken aback by the sudden loudness of his little brother '' Jesus christ Tommy calm yourself '' he says, Tommy sighs heavily as he turns back around and keeps walking, now showing obvious signs of being uncomfortable.

Technoblade turns around and walks back to Ghostbur, deciding to talk to him instead, not having Tommy in view.

'' He's so mad today '' Ghostbur says softly, not sounding very happy. '' he's always mad '' Technoblade responds, not noticing the tone in his voice. '' Not to me... '' Ghostbur adds, Technoblade turns around to face Ghostbur, seeing his frown.

'' Do you wanna go fishing? I could use some food and you could use some potion stuff '' He says in a hope of getting him cheered up. it works, Ghostbur faintly smiles as his eyes light up, grabbing his fishing rod immediately. '' Yes!! '', Ghostbur and Technoblade both walks to the fishing side Ghostbur made a couple of months beforehand.

In the meanwhile of them going fishing, Tommy can be found at the other side of the town, reading the book over and over again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

'' As the president of L'manberg, Tubbo_,

I grant Tommyinnit a one day permit to access L'manberg, if he has not left after this one day he will be forced out and possibly slaughtered as its a crime of the state to be there any longer,

Signed: Tubbo_  
Awesamdude ''

\-------------------------------------------------------------

He can not believe he gets to be INSIDE of L'manberg after so long, after years of wanting to do exactly that, he finally gets to, he chuckles softly as he hopes he gets to see his friends again, to see Big Q again, to see Fundy again and tell him how great Ghostbur has been and how much Ghostbur has actually missed him, to hug Niki the way he never did because he was too '' proud '' to give her a single hug, but then his smile faints when he thinks about his old best friend, his closest mate, the only one he could trust besides Alivebur.

'' Tubbo... '' He speaks out as he wipes his fingers over Tubbo his signature, knowing Tubbo is allowing him to be inside of l'manberg already means so much to him, seeing him will be so weird though.

The frown turns into an angry face for a moment, remembering what his friend did to him, EXILING him from his own country, the country that HE and Alivebur made together, how could he? 

he swallows as he puts the book away again, walking back to his campsite, looking quite mad, Technoblade sees him walking but decides not to say anything, not wanting to anger him any further.

By the time that Sam has come and Technoblade too it has already been past 5 PM, nearing 6 Pm which is dinner time most of the days, Ghostbur is normally the one to arrange the dinner but he wasn't inside this time. Tommy just assumed he forgot.

Before he knows his tent entrance opens, Light coming inside of the tent, he was laying in bed, just thinking about everything, re-reading the book over and over, knowing its a real permit, he drops the book the second he hears anything and drops it on his chest. '' Fuck '' He speaks out quite loudly. 

'' Jesus christ Tommy are you okay? '' A familiar voice speaks up as they walk up to Tommy, Tommy pushing the book off and the voice offering a hand so Tommy could stand up, Tommy takes the hand but before standing up he looks up.

'' Phil? '' He asks, just holding the hand and not getting up. '' Hello Tommy '' Philza says with a smile while pulling Tommy up, Tommy chuckles the way he always does, rather confused though, Philza doesn't show up that often anymore after he decided to work with Technoblade.

Tommy did call him a traitor after all.

Tommy understands that Philza probably showed up for his birthday like the others, '' The boys are waiting outside '' Philza says, Tommy smiles and walks out without really saying anything, Phil wanted to come after him but decides to pick the book up, so he could give it back to Tommy, reading what's in it by accident. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

'' As the president of L'manberg, Tubbo_,

I grant Tommyinnit a one day permit to access L'manberg, if he has not left after this one day he will be forced out and possibly slaughtered as its a crime of the state to be there any longer,

Signed: Tubbo_  
Awesamdude ''  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Phil is rather confused and takes the book outside while still reading it, '' Tommy you forgot your...- '' Phil speaks up before having all eyes turned to him '' Oh Phil- '' Tommy wants to speak up but he gets interrupted. 

'' When did you get this? '' Philza asked, Tommy answers by saying he got it today, from his friend, Both Tommy and Philza look rather confused, Philza gives the book back to Tommy without saying anything else, he sits down.

They enjoy dinner, its just a pizza, but its nice.

Tommy doesn't speak, at all.

After dinner, Tommy pushes his plate away and looks at all of the people there and speaks up, with a voice crack. '' Guys.. I'm allowed to go to l'manberg.. ''

Ghostbur looks at him rather confused for a second but then smiles heavily, '' we get to go back?!~ and see our friends! oh, I cant wait to see Fundy- and and Quackity!!! and Tubbo~ remember Tubbo? '' Ghostbur asks, Tommy has a frown on his face and nods.

'' What's wrong? '' Ghostbur asks, Tommy answers softly, '' Its nothing Will, I'm just... tired... '' 

'' Well how about we go clean up the table Will, and then Technoblade can speak a little to Tommy while bringing him to his tent '' Philza offers, Tommy doesn't agree but he doesn't have a choice as he walks to his tent with Techno.

Techno closes the tent door and turns to Tommy, '' So... you're going? ''

Tommy speaks up, sitting on his bed with a faintly said face.

'' **I have to, I have to see them again**. ''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main people used:
> 
> Dream ( Dream/Clay ), Adult, He/Him  
> Georgenotfound ( George ), Adult, He/Him  
> Sapnap ( Sapnap ), Adult, He/Him  
> Awesamdude ( Sam ), Adult, He/Him  
> Ponk ( Ponk ) , ???, He/Him  
> Badboyhalo ( Badboyhalo ), Adult, He/Him  
> Tommyinnit ( Tommy ), Minor, He/Him  
> Tubbo_ ( Tubbo ), Minor, He/Him  
> ItsFundy ( Fundy ), Adult, He/Him  
> Punz ( Punz ), ???, He/him  
> Purpled ( Purpled ), Minor, He/Him  
> Wilbursoot ( Wilbur/ Ghostbur ) Adult, He/Him  
> Jschlatt ( Schlatt ), Adult, He/Him  
> Skeppy ( Skeppy ), Adult, He/Him  
> The_Eret ( Eret ), Adult, He/She/Them  
> Nihachu ( Niki ), Adult, She/Her  
> Quackity ( Quackity ), Adult, He/Him  
> KarlJacobs ( Karl ), Adult, He/Him  
> Technoblade ( Techno/ Technoblade ), Adult, He/Him  
> Ph1LzA ( Philza ), Adult, He/Him  
> Ranboo ( Ranboo ), Minor, He/Him
> 
> Side people if needed:
> 
> Callahan, Adult, He/Him  
> ItsAlyssa ( Alyssa ), ???, She/her  
> Hbomb94 ( Hbomb ), ???, He/him  
> Thunder1408 ( Jack ), Minor, He/Him  
> Antfrost ( Antfrost ), ???, He/Him  
> ConnorEatsPants ( Connor ), ???, He/Him  
> CaptainPuffy ( Puffy ), ???, She/Her  
> Vikkstar123 ( Vikk ), Adult, He/Him  
> LazarCodeLazar ( Lazarbeam ), ???, He/Him

**Author's Note:**

> Main people used:
> 
> Dream ( Dream/Clay ), Adult, He/Him  
> Georgenotfound ( George ), Adult, He/Him  
> Sapnap ( Sapnap ), Adult, He/Him  
> Awesamdude ( Sam ), Adult, He/Him  
> Ponk ( Ponk ) , ???, He/Him  
> Badboyhalo ( Badboyhalo ), Adult, He/Him  
> Tommyinnit ( Tommy ), Minor, He/Him  
> Tubbo_ ( Tubbo ), Minor, He/Him  
> ItsFundy ( Fundy ), Adult, He/Him  
> Punz ( Punz ), ???, He/him  
> Purpled ( Purpled ), Minor, He/Him  
> Wilbursoot ( Wilbur/ Ghostbur ) Adult, He/Him  
> Jschlatt ( Schlatt ), Adult, He/Him  
> Skeppy ( Skeppy ), Adult, He/Him  
> The_Eret ( Eret ), Adult, He/She/Them  
> Nihachu ( Niki ), Adult, She/Her  
> Quackity ( Quackity ), Adult, He/Him  
> KarlJacobs ( Karl ), Adult, He/Him  
> Technoblade ( Techno/ Technoblade ), Adult, He/Him  
> Ph1LzA ( Philza ), Adult, He/Him  
> Ranboo ( Ranboo ), Minor, He/Him
> 
> Side people if needed:
> 
> Callahan, Adult, He/Him  
> ItsAlyssa ( Alyssa ), ???, She/her  
> Hbomb94 ( Hbomb ), ???, He/him  
> Thunder1408 ( Jack ), Minor, He/Him  
> Antfrost ( Antfrost ), ???, He/Him  
> ConnorEatsPants ( Connor ), ???, He/Him  
> CaptainPuffy ( Puffy ), ???, She/Her  
> Vikkstar123 ( Vikk ), Adult, He/Him  
> LazarCodeLazar ( Lazarbeam ), ???, He/Him


End file.
